1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-repellant shield for an automobile side mirror and more particularly, to a water-repellant shield for covering an automobile side mirror, which includes a water-repellant cover and an extension cover extending from the water-repellant cover for effectively covering and protecting the automobile side mirror against water such as rain on rainy days so as to keep the side mirror clean.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, automobile side mirrors are disposed at both sides of the auto body in the vicinity of the driver's seat, so that it is very difficult to safely clean while driving on rainy days. However, there is no device known in the art for protecting the side mirror from water.